castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Minty Heart/@comment-32505672-20170716131743/@comment-32505672-20170727105604
Lions45 "so if you could kindly shut up about warriors, that'd be great~" "And I was not being mean, I was just stating my opinion," Choose one. Seriously, you're so funny! I don't even know where to start! "And kamikdwa, if you actually gave the time to do some research, you would know that there is a minty heart." "ther are no warrior cats with any such name," Choose one... again. Ahem... No, you're lying. I checked in the WC wikia and there wasn't anyone that had "Minty Heart" name. If you're the "educated Warrior Cats fan", then please give us a link. Hopefully that will end this discussion. (Also... was "ther are no warrior cats with any such name," a lie then?) If not... why are you lying? You really want to destroy your reputation as a "reliable" Warrior Cats fan? (No matter what option you will choose, you will be a liar. Wow.) " I have read the series, and if you actually paid attention to what I said, then you would notice that I never brought up the suffix heart," And? Just because you never brought up the "heart" suffix, that doesn't mean that I can't. I wanted to confirm that it is a possible reference with all arguments I could gather. "Also, if you paid attention to her physical appearance, you would notice that she is unusually cooored, " Hmm, I wonder why... oh yeah, maybe becuase she is a double reference (to MLP)? Her appearance is possible reference to MLP, and name is possible reference to Warriors. 1:1 references rarely exist. "you uneducated so-called "fan" of warriors." I don't think that I'm a fan of Warriors. I just read a first saga, because I wanted to know what is it all about. Reading something doesn't make you automatically a fan. The books are okay, not the best that I've read, but okay. Haven't "And I'm not even in the Warriors fandom!" told you that? Who doesn't pay attencion to what someone is saying? "Sorry, I really despise anyone who throws idiotic remarks about my favorite fandom around. " Pff! Despise? THIS is what I should expect of the Warrior Cats fandom? How dissapointing. Are you all that mean to the new fans, or is it just you? Now, because of you, I understand why some fandoms are called "Cancer". "You see, my fandom is my life, and people like you are clearly destroying it with your weak, time-wasting-enough-to-bother-with arguments that bring m to my breaking point," I understand the firts part of this comment. I also love some of my fandoms. But that doesn't excuse you for attacking me! I would never attack someone who will talk about references to my favourite series! Not just that, I would help them in getting arguments! The second part is just stupid. HOW CAN, I repeat (because you didn't respond last time), TALKING ABOUT POSSIBLE REFERENCES destroy Warrior Cats fandom? I don't want to "destroy" it. Why would I? And also, how could I do it? Am I really that much dangerous/influential in the internet? Whoa, stop flattering me. I'm sure that if we went to some Warrior Cats fan-website and asked fans about possible conenction, many of them wouldn't even care. If it brings you to your "breaking point", then I have an advice: turn off the device you are currently using, chill somewhere outside (if you're writing this inside), and then return and answer me with calm. It's possible - I didn't even got mad at your comments (though I had some fun reading them, thanks for that). I never wanted to start a war in the comments (unlike you), but I will never retreat from an argument. " so if you could kindly shut up about warriors, that'd be great~" Who are you to telling me to shut up? Wow, that was long. Also, thanks Trunkuza. You really can discuss (which I really admire), unlike this Warrior Cats fan. Oh, and I forgot about adding this comment: Yes, I agree that Minty Heart is a MLP reference, but I just wanted to use this person's argument against them.